


Fallen Angel don't get happy endings

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feelings, M/M, Poetry, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: feelings are said and only explanation is love
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fallen Angel don't get happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote back in the end of 2017

I always sit down and admire you from afar.

How beautiful you are.

How beautiful your black wings are.

You thought your wings were ugly just because they look diferent from other.

But listen baby, your wings are so so beautiful.

The most beautiful wings I've ever seen.

And when you strech them out and fly, it takes my breath away.

I love watching how the stars shine.

But you outshine them all.

And your blue eyes...

They are more beautifull than the sky.

You hate that you are so diferent.

But I love it.

You are just so like me.

You just don't know it yet.

But one day, one day you will know.

Only I don't know if it will mean anything then.

I wish we could be together.

lying down, watching stars.

I wish I could hold your cold hands in mine.

I wish I could make these pale cheeks turn pink.

I wish I could let my fingers travel throught these beautiful black wings of yours.

I wish I could kiss you softly.

I wish I could call you mine.

But you aren't mine.

And you will never be mine.

No matter how much I wish.

No matter how much I want.

You will never be mine.

Not today, not ever.

And you will never think about me in that way.

Because you will never want to hold my hands.

You will never want to lay down with me.

You will never want to look into my eyes with love.

You will never want to kiss or hug me.

You will never want me.

And it breaks me.

But I will stand aside.

I will let you be happy.

I will let you.

Because I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading


End file.
